Bondage in Academia
by Romadrox8975
Summary: Serena and Yuri take time alone for themselves. (cover art by @britishark)


Special gift to British Shark and thanks to antimattering for the translation.

All the characters are age up.

* * *

Serena was in a fairly precarious position. As one of the most important figures in Academia, she was constantly either taking orders from the highest people within the school or giving orders to those below her. Few if any could claim to be her equal, a fact that made for an incredibly lonely existence. Today was a bit different, however. Today was a day when she was able to spend time with the closest thing to an equal she had in these parts. An equal who, funnily enough, would still be taking her orders.

"Make sure it's tight enough," the purple-haired boy kneeling in front of her said as his hands were secured behind him with a sturdy rope. "You don't want me slipping out. You know how I can be when our game starts." His lips curled into that same snake-like grin he was known for, a look Serena both loathed and adored in equal measure.

"Good boys stay calm and do as they're told," she told him, cracking the inside of his thigh with the riding crop she'd procured from the back of a dresser drawer nearby. From the way he shivered and grinned even wider, that only seemed to be encouragement.

If it was anyone else, Yuri would likely have torn them apart for daring to strike at him. This held true for anyone no matter their status or rank. But Serena was different. She was the only one he trusted to give him this kind of personal attention even if the word "trust" was possibly a step too far for the kind of relationship they had.

Meowing like a kitten, he pouted his lips and said, "You shouldn't be so rude, Serenya. We haven't even started the game yet." He licked his lips in anticipation as she secured a chunky collar around his neck, attaching a leash through the metal loop like he was some kind of dog.

Looked at from outside, Serena always found these activities kind of odd. She didn't particularly care for the subjugation or domination that was a part of her work. It was just the job she did (though obviously a bit toned down from all of this going on here). Something about this – what they called their game – struck her differently, though. That said, why or how was still a mystery.

Donned in her full Obelisk Force uniform, mask included on his request, she pushed a plush purple armchair up in front of Yuri. Judging by the look on his face, he was already imagining what she might do now. To add to that, she leaned in close to his ear, whispering the words, "Game start," causing his hair to stand on end.

Taking a seat in the chair, she unlaced her boots in front of him. She'd say it was disgusting the way he drooled while watching her. Say it, but the reality was she was fully invested in doing this. Maybe she should be disgusted in herself based on that reasoning. Those were thoughts for another time, however.

Kicking off a boot, she placed her foot against his left cheek, rubbing it gently and watching as he seemed to fall under her spell. That deviousness he always displayed was slowly giving way to true submission.

She stepped on him before removing her foot and using it to raise his chin, forcing him to her eye line. "Feeling desperate?" she asked, watching that same smug grin as always materialize across his lips. In their game, that was as good as yes.

With a smirk of her own, she stepped on his face and asked, "Aren't you worried about the Professor seeing this? His most valuable agent and the commander of the Obelisk Force engage in these indecent activities? How do you think he'd feel?"

"I'm sure he'd be so ashamed," Yuri replied. "His precious daughter doing all of this with a lowly spy? You'd break his poor, old heart." Sick as it was, his breathing picked up at the thought. Apparently that turned him on.

He was right, of course. She couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of consequences they'd receive if anyone ever found out about their game. She'd sooner cut out her own tongue than speak a word of it outside of this room.

That said, she couldn't just let him be right. And the fact he seemed to enjoy thinking about getting caught? Unacceptable. Obscene. Disgusting. He needed to be corrected for all of that. Punished, even.

Yanking his leash, she stepped into him harder. "You've got some mouth for a dog." She placed her big toe to his lips. "Maybe you forgot your place. What's a dog supposed to do in this situation?"

Almost as if he'd been waiting this whole time for it, he happily began to kiss and lick at her toes just like some kind of dog. She couldn't deny this image made her laugh, the most dangerous person in Academia reduced to a drooling animal cleaning her foot with his tongue.

She bit down on a finger to both deny herself from making a noise and from admitting that she might feel as similarly enthusiastic about all of this as he did. He sensed this, of course, licking from heel to toe in a single slow motion, her foot flexing as he did.

She pulled a toe from his mouth and moved her foot away, a trail of saliva attached to his lips glistening in the low lights. "Hungry?" she asked him. He didn't answer, only smiling ever wider. However, the composure he previously showed was starting to wear thin, lips wet and face a bright scarlet.

"I'm hungry, too," she crooned, stepping down hard on his crotch. "But I think I'll keep playing with you some more first." She could feel him squirm beneath her, the first of many moans to come escaping his lips. "Looks like the dog needs more punishment," she said, stepping and grinding her foot against the bulge in his pants.

She stopped when he looked to be at his limit, that smile still refusing to leave his lips no matter what she did. Yanking his leash again, she pulled him forward while crouching down to force a kiss onto him. Almost immediately, both their tongues tried to force their way into each others mouths, kissing just as intense and domination-focused as everything between them.

They kept at this for a good amount of time, both refusing to give anything that might be considered weakness to the other. Grabbing the hair on the back of his head, Serena pulled him back to end it, the two sharing a grin as she did.

Grabbing Yuri by the collar, she lifted him off the floor and sat back in her chair, pulling him into her lap. Without warning, he licked her cheek as soon as he was situated properly, drawing a blush to her cheeks and a small chuckle out of her mouth.

Still firmly gripping his collar in one hand, she placed her second onto his leg and ran it up his thight. Leaning in, she whispered, "I'm going to devour you," in as sensual a tone as she could muster, a sharp contrast to her normally harsh and commanding voice.

"Oh, yes please, Serenya!" he said, trying to hide his own desires with more of the standard condescension and mockery. But she could see through him at this point, helped by the fact that at least one part of his body couldn't help but be honest with her.

Wasting no time, she undid his pants and pulled out his member, stroking it gently from base to tip. Deciding he deserved a bit of tenderness after earlier, she planted a few kisses along his neck as she did, licking from his collar up to his chin before biting at his earlobe.

Through gritted teeth and that same unchanging smirk, Yuri grunted and moaned at her touch, the ropes binding him beginning to flex. Even this much was almost unbearable after before, his expressions and movements making no secret of the fact that he desired more.

All of this was finally enough for Serena, any doubt that she was just as committed to the game as Yuri falling away as warmth overtook her own body. Releasing his collar, she began to rub herself over her clothes. A more direct approach might have been nice but she always enjoyed the feeling of the rough, sturdy material of her uniform pants brushing against her sensitive parts like this.

This didn't last too long, neither wishing to wait before taking things up another notch. "Shall we?" Yuri asked, twitching between Serena's fingers at the sight of her embarrassed expression just visible beneath the mask.

"I give the orders," she told him, squeezing hard. Even so, she was more than ready for what he was suggesting. Taking his leash, she jerked it to force him to his feet. Once he did that, she led him to her bed, pushing him down on top of the royal blue covers.

Wasting no time, she disrobed his bottom half completely, joining him shortly after. Much to what almost looked like his dismay, she also undid her uniform top, naked save for the mask. Gingerly, she pulled herself into bed, placing her hands onto his shoulders and mounting on top of him.

He slid inside her without much resistance, Serena biting her bottom lip to try and keep herself from making a noise. "You seem excited, Serenya," he teased, toes curling as he felt her warmth grip him down to the base.

She didn't answer him, raising and lowering her hips in a slow, consistent rhythm set to the slick sound of their bodies rubbing against one another.

With a small chuckle, Yuri added, "I almost hope I get punished for this."

It wasn't clear what he meant until Serena let out a yelp, Yuri having sat up to bite and suck at her nipple. Damn his powerful and surprisingly well-defined abs. "Damn dog..." she spat, hoping to hide how good it felt beneath her outward disdain.

Her movements picked up at that, grinding on him as her hips bucked. Inhibitions waning, a series of short, low moans forced their way out of her mouth, walls clenching tighter around Yuri as they did. It was obvious he was trying to move, the fact he couldn't underneath her weight only serving to make her feel hotter.

As close as they were, it didn't take much to get them to the edge. Their breathing synchronized, moaning in consort as they moved closer and closer to climax. Losing herself in the moment, Serena threw back her head and cackled. Neither was sure where it came from, only that it felt natural enough that Yuri joined in moments later.

With one last thrust downward, he came inside her, Serena finishing moments later as the warmth spread inside her. Panting, they froze in that position, taking in every feeling as their minds returned to their bodies.

Moments later, Serena fell on top of him, still catching her breath. Both of them were positively exhausted and emotionally drained, though fairly stress-free for a change. Without even looking to him, she asked a quiet, "Want some ice cream?" between breaths.

Face shoved firmly between her breasts, Yuri nodded.


End file.
